


It's Always Your Eyes That Pull Me Under

by Violette_Pleasures



Series: I Love You More Than I Can Promise [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Conversations, Boys Kissing, But also, Conversations, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Graduation, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Precious Peter Parker, Relationship Reveal, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Roses, Sweet Tony Stark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worry, if there's one thing peter is good at it's worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violette_Pleasures/pseuds/Violette_Pleasures
Summary: Peter has finally graduated but the victory is sort of short lived because Aunt May can tell something is up between him and Tony.orThe one where Peter confesses and shares his fears and worries with his best friends





	It's Always Your Eyes That Pull Me Under

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi everybody! ( n v n)/)) back again with another update for this series. I know I said originally that I would have this posted already, but I started revising and then revised again and ended up adding a lot more than I had initially planned. But, this installment is the longest yet at nearly double what they usually are, so I hope that makes up for the wait!! For those of you still with me and those of you who have left me all the wonderful comments and all the kudos, thank you so very much! You all keep me going and make this an even better experience, so thank you again!
> 
> Without further ado...
> 
>  
> 
> ((edit 9-2-18 I have also been considering putting all the chapters together into one fic? Maybe attach them all to the first? What do you guys think? Would that make for a better/easier read? I'd be super grateful to know what y'all think))

_You know I think your skin's the perfect color_  
_But it's always your eyes that pull me under_  
_It's so sweet, knowing that you love me_  
_Though we don't need to say it to each other, sweet_  
_Knowing that I love you, and running my fingers through your hair_  
_It's so sweet_

_-_ Cigarettes After Sex

Excitement. Nervousness. A little relief and a lot of joy.

 

All of that was coursing through Peter as he stood in his deep blue robes just a few spaces behind his best friend Ned. MJ is already standing off to the side with her typical disinterested expression, but he could tell from her relaxed shoulders and lack of a hand on her hip that she was probably just as happy as they were to finally be graduating.

 

God, it felt like it had taken an eternity to get here! And so much happened in such a few short years, he almost couldn't wrap his head around it. The spider bite, the powers, meeting Tony Stark, Berlin, meeting all the other Avengers (things were much better now that Cap and Tony had somewhat managed to make up), and not to forget, _dating_ Tony Stark. That still didn't feel real some days.

 

It had been three years since he had confessed how he felt to Mr. Stark. He remembered how badly his hands and voice had shook when he had taken Tony's cool, polished gauntlet into his hand, standing on the roof of a building as the sun set on the lower East Side. They'd just finished an easy afternoon of patrol, helping cats out of trees, interfering with a drug deal to some teens a little younger than Peter type stuff and he'd pulled his mask off completely, a rarity even still. The sun had been warm on his face as it cast lilac, peach and rosy hues across the puffs of billowy white clouds, the breeze was pleasant and cool, felt fresher up there away from the rest of the world.

 

“ _Mr. Stark...” He'd started. Stopped. Mr. Stark hadn't asked him to let go of his hand. Maybe he didn't feel it? Tried to start again. Peter felt the hand barely squeeze his in return. “Mr. Stark, I like you. You don't...you don't have to say anything. I'm sorry, but I just had to tell you.”_

 

“ _Kid...” Something in the tone of that one simple word had Peter swallowing hard and forcing himself not to bolt before Tony inevitably rejected him. But he steeled himself as he heard Tony take a deep breath and let it out in a very tired sounding sigh, muffled only minutely through the faceplate. “...don't ever apologize for telling me how you feel. Because I won't.”_

 

“ _A-and...how do you feel, Mr. Stark?” To this day, he'll never know where the courage to ask that question came from or how he managed to ask it without looking away from Iron Man's glowing blue eyes._

 

_Peter didn't even need to see his face to know Tony was smiling, but it was confirmed when the faceplate slid up and back and he was rewarded with Tony's dazzling, soft smile. “I like you a lot too, Peter.”_

 

“...Parker...Parker...”

 

Peter snapped to attention and out of his memories as his vice principal called his name for a second time. Sheepishly he walked up on stage and accepted his diploma, smiling bright when he saw Aunt May waving and cheering like crazy for him. He loved her so much and he felt his chest swell with it. He quickly exited the stage and joined Ned and MJ as they took their seats.

 

He glanced over his shoulder seeing Aunt May chatting animatedly with MJ's mom while Ned's parents are fussing over their camera. He saw all the important people in his life there for him and his friends just like one big happy family as they've always been. But there's one person missing. Someone Peter had really hope would be there for him today.

 

Peter understood, he really did. Tony was always so busy with everything. Between Stark Industries, the Avengers, mentoring and starting new inventions and projects, the man hardly had any time to breathe, let alone be able to come to Peter's graduation.

 

He'd probably be swarmed by people hounding him for selfies and autographs anyways, he thought to himself as he looked at the good morning message Tony had sent him just as he was waking up. [Congratulations, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you. I love you very much.] punctuated and followed by a stream of various party streamer and clapping emojis. It was so silly, Peter couldn't fight the grin taking over his face.

 

“What're you grinning at like a lovesick puppy?” MJ prodded him with her hat, reaching across Ned to do so. Her gown was already open down the front and sash was who knows where.

 

“I-it's nothing.” Peter tried.

 

“This is a call out post for Peter Parker because he is full of shit.”

 

“MJ this is real life.”

 

“Is it though?” She gave him one of her quizzical looks that made almost anything she said sound vaguely plausible. Her solemn face broke into a sedate grin. “Nah, I'm just messing with you, but for real, what's got you looking like...” she gestured a little disgustedly at all of him. “... _that_?”

 

“Is it Tony?” Ned chimed in, pulling his attention away from his Battle of Evony app. He leaned in and batted his lashes, fingers laced together under his chin like a little cherub on a Valentines Day card. “Are you guys sending love notes back and forth right now?”

 

“Yeah, Pete. Are you guys sexting or are you more of the cybering type?” MJ leaned on Ned's shoulder, her pose a mirror image of Ned's, batting lashes and all.

 

“Oh my god you guys, stop!” Peter blushed clear up to his hairline as they both laughed at his expense. “I regret telling you guys anything now.”

 

“Oh like you could've kept your clandestine rendezvous with Mr. Fancy Iron Pants a secret from us.” He wondered if MJ had ever rolled her eyes hard enough that she'd actually seen the back of her skull, because just now, he's fairly certain she came close.

 

“Mr. Fancy Iron Pants?” Peter snorted. “I'm telling him you said that.”

 

“Do it! I'm not scared.”

 

“I am.” Ned raised his hand. “For what it's worth.”

 

They barely stopped chatting and harassing each other long enough to hear the end of ceremonies speech. They slid their tassels over, stood and threw their caps into the air. Well, Ned and Peter did, MJ just wiggled hers around in a jazz hands type gesture while letting out a very monotone 'yaaaay'. Before they knew it, they were all piling out of the gymnasium and headed for their cars.

 

“You guys wanna come over for a Lego build-a-thon?” Ned offered animatedly, showing Peter the set on his phone. “I just got in a new Star Wars set from The Last Jedi and—“

 

“Oh my god, no way.” Just that little bit of bit fluctuation in MJ's voice from completely nonplussed to slightly less nonplussed had both Peter and Ned whipping their heads up to figure out what she saw.

 

If life were an eighties teen rom-com, then this was his Jake waiting for Sam outside the church Sixteen Candles, Lloyd holding a boombox for Diane Say Anything moment.

 

There stood Tony Stark, leaning back against his cherry red Audi, legs crossed at the ankles, one hand in his pocket and in the other was a dozen, no two, heck, maybe three or four dozen bright red roses. He's wearing one of his designer suits that shone like satin with rose tinted glasses and a grin that could make anyone's heart stop. In fact, maybe Peter should check his pulse right now.

 

Peter knew he'd been standing there for a beat too long, frozen on the spot, mouth agape, but this was all too good to be true. It was a dream, something too good for him, more than he could ever hope for. Around him were murmurs of 'Is that Tony Stark?' 'What's he doing here?' 'Ohmygod Tony Stark!' and it snapped him out of it.

 

Peter saw the moment Tony knew what he was about to do, eyes widening a little bit and the cocky smirk slipping off his face and turning into something that looked more worried. But he just grinned and went for it, fuck what everyone else thought, this was his moment, and dammit he was going to take it for himself and be selfish for once.

 

Taking off in a near sprint, Peter bounded down the steps, having to keep his spider abilities in check so as to not run too fast or jump too high, and leapt into Tony's arms. Tony barely had time to drop the bouquet unceremoniously on the ground and catch Peter.

 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter grinned, burying his face in his suit and breathing in his expensive cologne. “You came!”

 

“Of course I did, Pete. I'm sorry I didn't come in, I arrived late and—“ Tony cut himself short at the first sob that bubbled up out of Peter. “Peter?”

 

“You came.” And this time when he said it, it was much more watery and tremulous. Peter felt ridiculous standing there taking little hiccupy breaths and crying into the crook of Tony's neck, but not once does Tony pull away or his arms ever slacken. “Tony you came...for me.”

 

Tony's arms tightened around him a fraction more and he whispered into his curls just loud enough that he knew only Peter could hear “Baby, I wouldn't miss it for the world.”

 

That did it. Peter was a complete mess now, crying and smiling and wishing so much that he could pull Tony in and kiss him, right then and there.

 

“Come on now, kid. People are gonna start wondering what the hell I did to you that's got you crying all over Tony Stark's five thousand dollar suit.” Tony joked, rubbing a hand up and down his back.

 

“Five-Five thousand dollars?! Oh my god, Tony! And I just ruined it!” The tears dried up and suddenly he became a mess of flurrying limbs as if him flailing was going to fix the noticeable stain in the lapel of a suit that costs more than, well, anything he's ever owned.

 

“Calm down. I'm joking.” Tony laughed under his breath and Peter kind of wanted to punch him, but he manages to relax a little. “...it was only two thousand.”

 

“I sort of wish I could hate you right now.” Peter shook his head.

 

“But you 'like me too much and junk.'” Tony winked at him. He took a step back as May and his friends joined them.

 

“Hello, Mr. Stark. What a pleasant surprise to see you here.” Almost on instinct, May stepped over and wrapped a defensive arm around Peter's shoulders, tucking him under her wing like a protective mama bird. She wasn't the biggest Tony fan, especially after finding out Peter was Spider-Man and that Tony had 'secretly been enabling her nephew to risk his life every night.' Yeah, that had not been a pleasant conversation at all.

 

“I just wanted to stop by and congratulate Pete on his big day.” Tony plastered on his award winning smile as he shook May's hand again. He bent and picked up the roses and handed them to Peter with as little contact as possible.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Peter smiled warmly up at him even if his spidey senses were tingling all over the place with the tension he could feel shifting between May and Tony.

 

“Roses? Isn't that a little...” May quirked an eyebrow at the flowers and shot Tony an uneasy, wary look.

 

“Peter was telling me the other day that no one has ever bought him flowers before so I thought I would.” It still amazes him how easily Tony is able to gloss things over and cover them up. At heart, he knew it took a lifetime of lying to get that good at it, but he liked to think he was the only one Tony would never pull that on. “Everyone deserves flowers for big, important days like this.”

 

“Mm, yes. That is true.” May conceded, backing down just a little.

 

“Mr. Stark!” Ned came barreling down the concrete steps looking so excited he could burst and Peter can't help but think that's exactly how he must've looked when he met Tony for the first time.

 

“Hello, you must be Mr. Leeds, yes?” Tony offered his hand and Ned looked like god himself had just reached down from the heavens and shook his hand instead of a rather dashing, (ex)playboy, philanthropist, billionaire. (Okay, maybe he was a bit of a god among men.)

 

“Wow. It's so nice to meet you...I just can't...this doesn't feel real right now.” Ned was trying to contain himself and doing a pretty good job so far. “I have like a million questions I'd like to ask you about programming.”

 

“Well, feel free to stop by one weekend with Parker and you can pick my brain.”

 

“Are you for real?! Yes! Please, I'd love that. Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Sup?” MJ sidled up to Tony and gave him a crisp high five and slid her hands in her pockets.

 

“MJ?” Tony asked with an arched brow.

 

“Stark.” MJ lifted her chin by way of hello.

 

“She just kind of—“ Peter started but was cut off by Tony lifting a hand.

 

“Don't stress it kid.” They shared a private look, each gazing at each other for maybe a moment too long, before Tony cleared his throat and clasped a hand to Peter's shoulder. “I really should be going, but congratulations again, Peter. Ned, MJ.”

 

“Bye, Mr. Stark. See you tomorrow?”

 

“Same Bat time, same Bat channel.” Tony winked and climbed in his car. With a purring rev of the engine, he was gone, leaving Peter behind, wishing he could've gone with him.

 

“Sooo...Lego build-a-thon?” Ned intoned, smirking like it was a code for 'chit chat about Peter and Tony's sex life because clearly something happened.'

 

“Yeah, Parker.” MJ's smile was equally as devious. “Cuz you've got some 'splaining to do.”

 

“I do not, Ricky.” Peter was fighting a losing battle with his flaming cheeks. Steam might as well have started pouring out of his ears. “But yeah, a build-a-thon sounds great. I'll meet you guys there in an hour?”

 

“Sounds good, see you in a few!” Ned waved as he jogged after his parents who obviously started grilling him over how Peter and apparently Ned now too knew Tony Stark.

 

///

 

“Peter?” May shifted her grip on the steering wheel as she drove them back to their apartment.

 

“Y-yeah?” He lifted his face out of his bouquet of however many roses. The tone of her voice put his teeth on edge and made the hairs on his arms stand on end.

 

“Is there...has there been...” She bit her lip repeatedly, teeth scraping dully over her bottom lip. “Is there something going on between you and Mr. Stark? And Peter, please, be honest with me. I know you're eighteen now and technically don't have to tell me anything, but please, can we not keep secrets anymore?”

 

“Oh...uhm...well,” Peter's heart slid up into his throat, pulse skipping to a whole new tempo. How much should he say? What could he tell her that wouldn't make her absolutely hate Tony? What could he say that wouldn't get Tony into trouble somehow? Even though they had done nothing technically illegal, it was still pretty morally grey. “Yes and no?”

 

“Is that a statement or a question? Because it feels like a question.” May sighed, flipping on the turn signal.

 

“Well, it's just...I've liked Mr. Stark for a long time now.” It wouldn't hurt to tell a little of the truth. And he felt like he owed her that much after everything else. “And recently, I decided to tell him.”

 

“And?”

 

“And...he said he'd think about it, that he's worried about our age difference and how the media might portray things if we did get into a relationship.” Peter licked his lips, thinking back on that last argument they had, the weight and reality of it just then really sinking in.

 

“Well, at least he's trying to think sensibly about this.” He really doesn't like how surprised she sounds over that, but he can't exactly blame her either, she doesn't know Tony the way he does. “But what do you think, Peter? If you had to guess, how do you think he feels about you?”

 

“I think, in his own way, he really cares about me. As a person.” He nervously fidgeted with his hoodie sleeve, trying to swallow around the nervousness making his throat want to clench up. “I know no matter what he decides that he will still mentor me and we'll still be friends.” He angled his body towards her, watching her profile, the way her long brown hair ruffled in the breeze coming in through the cracked window. “I...I really like him, May.”

 

“Oh, Peter...” May sighed, long and deep, a tinge of sadness in her voice and if they weren't in a moving car right now, she'd probably be hugging him. She settles for placing her hand over his where it rested on his thigh. “I just worry so much about this. I worry he isn't going to treat you right, that you're going to get hurt in the end. I mean, the man puts 'playboy' in his title right before Iron Man, for crying out loud.”

 

“That's just an image, the old Tony and not who he is now.” He hated how young and foolish he sounded. He wished more than anything that he could make May understand at least a fraction of the conviction he felt. But he couldn't exactly say he knew Tony wasn't dating anyone else because he'd been dating Peter for the passed three years. “May, Tony is so selfless and giving. He's always hosting charity events and galas, not to mention all the things he does under shadow companies so that no one knows it's really him donating. Just think back to the battle of New York—he rode a nuke into a

wormhole. He gives so much sometimes that there's nothing left of him. Working side by side with him these last few years, I've seen that firsthand. He runs himself ragged trying to solve all the world's problems all by himself and...I think maybe...if we were together...I could help him. I'd like to try at least.

 

“Knowing all that, how could I not fall in love with him?” Peter didn't realize he was crying until that moment. Warmth slid down his cheek and dripped from his chin and landed with an inaudible plip on the back of May's hand.

 

Finally the car came to a stop on the curb outside their apartment building. The sickly orange hue of a street lamp cut across May's face making her dark eyes glow, intense and sharp as she looked him over. The air is thick with emotion between them, filling the tiny vehicle and making the silence that stretched between them that much more oppressive. Peter was going to need to bolt for fresh air soon if this didn't break.

 

“My god, baby,” May spoke soft and disbelieving. She turned towards him and reached out to pet his cheek and run her fingers through his hair in a familiar calming gesture. “You really love him, don't you?”

 

Peter's lips were tensed into a firm line and he opted for a simple, resolute nod. “I do.”

 

There's another long pause between them with May searching his face for something before she seemed to come to a conclusion all her own. “Well, then...give 'em hell, kid. Don't give up. And if he breaks your heart, tell him he's got ninety pounds of angry aunt to deal with.”

 

Peter laughed and went in for a fast and fierce hug. “Thank you, May. I can't tell you what this means to me.”

 

“It's what family is for, right? We gotta stick together.” She kissed the top of his head and gave his curls another ruffle. She smiled as she wiped her eyes, checking that she didn't have mascara underneath them in the rearview mirror. “Alright, you got a Lego triathlon at Ned's to get to, right? Let's get your bag packed, c'mon.”

 

“Yeah, they're probably wondering where I am.” Peter pulled out his phone and found two messages from Ned. He typed a quick response and put it back in his pocket.

 

Stepping out of the car, following close behind Aunt May as they jogged up the stairs and hopped in the elevator, a thought came to him, more of a hope, really, that maybe some things _could_ be easy. That maybe with the support of their friends and family, that he and Tony could weather through whatever was thrown their way. They just had to do it together.

 

///

 

“Alright, spill, what happened?” Ned doesn't look up from what he's doing, carefully pouring over the directions as he snaps pieces together.

 

“It's nothing,” Peter mumbled under his breath.

 

“A man doesn't just bring you a dozen roses for nothing.” MJ arched a brow at him and took a bite out of her peanut butter sandwich.

 

“Actually it was three dozen...” The looks that both his friends give him is so deadpan, he shrinks under their scrutiny.

 

“That doesn't exactly help your case there, friend.” Ned nudged Peter's knee with his socked foot, a small grin lifting the corner of his mouth. “C'mon, tell us! You know we both live vicariously through you.”

 

“Okay, okay, so...” Peter fiddled with his nails, avoiding eye contact at all costs. “It's not quite what you guys are thinking, I'm sure, but ah, this weekend, I went to stay with Tony at the compound again and after he turned me down, I took your advice,” he nods in MJ's direction “and looked up other stuff we could do and brought it up with Tony and he said yes.”

 

“Wait, what advice?” Taking his eyes off the legos for the first time since they opened the package, Ned looked back and forth between them.

 

“Oh, Parker just has like zero imagination, so I told him to look into some sexy stuff that didn't involve direct touching.” MJ shrugged, popping a goldfish cracker in her mouth.

 

“Ooh, that's devious.” Ned looked positively scandalized and loving it.

 

“Well, when your mom's a lawyer, you learn a thing or two about loopholes and such.” She shrugged. “But we're getting off subject, what did you guys do?”

 

“We, uhm, you know, together.” Peter made a tiny jerking motion over his lap and hurriedly slurped down the rest of his root beer.

 

“Oh my god, no!” Ned's mouth was popped open in giddy disbelief. He balled up his first and offered it to his best friend. “Hell yeah, bro.”

 

“Thanks.” Peter shyly bumped their fists together.

 

“So now that you've graduated, Stark doesn't have any reason to keep putting this off now, right?” MJ slid off the bed and sat cross-legged between Peter and Ned. “So does that mean this weekend you guys are gonna...?”

 

“No! I mean, no, I don't think so,” Peter didn't think he could blush any harder, but somehow he managed. “It's not the plan anyways. We have plenty of time to get there, there's no rush.” Both of the others burst out laughing, Ned grabbing his stomach and MJ wiping tears from her eyes. “Hey!”

 

“Yeah, okay, buddy, take all the time you need.” Ned coughed when he choked on his own laughter. “You act like you haven't been all wound up and whining to us about how unfair it is for the past three years.”

 

“I don't whine—“

 

“Peter.” Ned cocked a brow at him.

 

“Okay fine, it's sucked ass, alright?! But, I've never...” Peter bit his lip and set the legos he'd been trying to put together in vain down. “...as much as I'm excited...I'm kind of scared.”

 

“Don't push yourself if you're scared.” MJ placed a reassuring hand on his knee. “What're you so scared about? I mean...when you saw _it_ , was he like, really well endowed or something?”

 

“No, that's not—well, I mean yes, but that's not why I'm scared.” He let out a long, deep sigh, trying to find the words to explain how he was feeling. “It's just...there's been all this build up, for years now and I'm sure both of us, subconsciously, have come up with all these fantasies about how this first time is going to be...and just...” Peter's voice cracked and he quickly clears his throat to cover it. “...what if I don't live up to the fantasy, you know? What if I don't meet his expectations?”

 

“Dude, I get where you're coming from, but do you honestly think he has any real expectations outside of you both having a really good time?” Ned shook his head fondly. “Do you have any expectations for him?”

 

“No, not really, maybe that he'll be gentle and attentive, but I already know he will be.”

 

“He probably is thinking the exact same thing.” MJ chimed in. “Not to be that bitch, but he's done this a few times before, Peter, if anyone has realistic ideas and expectations about how sex really is, it's him. I think in ways, his experience is going to be a god send.”

 

“Did you really have to bring up the others?” Peter pouted at her, shoulders slumping. He knew logically that Tony had had quite a few partners before him and no others since, but hearing gossip about it and actually discussing it were two different beasts.

 

“I'm sorry,” She offered him a genuinely sympathetic look. “I only meant to express that he knows what this is all about.

 

“Yeah, I know it's hard, but try not to worry too much. It's all gonna work out in the end, I just know it. You guys always find a way to make things work.” Ned picked his pieces back up and started fitting them together again. “Oh, but, hey, what does this all mean for Iron Man and Spider-Man?”

 

“I don't know.” Peter had been so concerned with Peter Parker and Tony Stark that he hadn't even really taken the time to think about their alter-egos and what that meant for the future of the Avengers.

 

“Well, I may not be a Ms. Pepper Potts, but I do think that I may have come up with a public relations strategy that even she would be proud of.” MJ grins all smug and wiggles her shoulders as she straightens. “And speaking of Pepper, you know if this works and all...would you happen to be able to hook a girl up?”

 

“Ugh you're terrible!” Peter huffed a laugh and shoved at her playfully.

 

“No, I'm simply 'too gay to function.'”

 

After a beat, he added "I also may have sort of told May how I feel about Mr. Stark..." Peter trailed off, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Not like everything everything, she doesn't know about the relationship, but she knows that I, you know, have feelings for him..."

 

"No way! What did she say?" Ned's eyes were the size of saucers and his grin looked like it was threatening to split his face in two.

 

"Look at the balls on you, Parker." MJ pursed her lips and nodded, looking rather proud of him.

 

"Can we leave my balls out of the conversation, please?" Peter laughed nervously. "She says that she understands...that she wants me to be careful of course, but that if this is what I want, she'll be supportive of it."

 

"Wow, I did not expect that." Ned shook his head and blew out a relieved sigh. "No offense, Peter, but I really expected your aunt to haul off to Stark's penthouse with a shovel for a literal and figurative shovel talk."

 

"Yeah, I'm pretty surprised how calmly she took it. But after the whole Spider-Man-coming-out-fiasco, I think at this point that having a crush on my mentor is pretty sedate in comparison."

 

Ned shrugged and nodded. "True."

 

///

 

Standing outside the compound, Peter grinned, eager to set his plan in motion. He'd shown up early, still in his pjs to enjoy a nice, quiet moment with his boyfriend before they got to work as usual. Taking one of the side doors, Peter wall crawled up the winding staircase, sneaking his way to Tony's private floors.

 

For the first time since he had started coming here, the upstate compound had looked menacing as he had stood outside on the front lawn, staring up at the building, working up the courage to go inside. He knew he was probably overthinking, but the conversation he'd had with Ned and MJ had stuck with him.

 

What if Tony _did_ have expectations now?

 

Oh god, what if he _compared_ him to his ex-lovers?

 

What if Peter absolutely sucked in bed?

 

But he shook himself from his thoughts as he neared the door that lead to the small, private kitchen on Tony's floor. He worked the door open and creep-crawled across the white ceiling. Standing at the counter working the espresso machine was his target. Tony looked delicious, standing there in his low slung grey sweats and no shirt with his hair all mussed from sleep and damn Peter was starting to ache.

 

Silently, Peter did the spider version of tip-toeing across the room from above and, sticking his fingers to the ceiling, carefully lowered himself down to koala cling to Tony's back. “Boo!”

 

“Morning, Peter.” Tony smirked, not even flinching, still packing the ground coffee beans into the portafilter.

 

“Whaaat? C'mon! How did I not scare you?! I was so quiet!” Peter huffed a pout, winding his legs tighter around Tony's middle.

 

“Friday told me the moment you entered the compound.” Tony pointed at the ceiling with his free hand, pressing various buttons on the machine until it whirred to life. With his other hand, he gently gripped Peter's ankle, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the small round bone at the joint.

 

Peter glared up at the ceiling, muttering “Traitor.”

 

“She is not!” The older man laughed. “She's loyal first and foremost to me is all.”

 

“Yeah, yeah” Peter grumbled, resting his head on Tony's bare shoulder. He really liked this, being carried around by Tony, he doesn't think Tony knows just how much he likes it and honestly, he'd rather keep it that way, worried it might make him come across as too childish. But for now, he cuddles in close and let's himself enjoy it.

 

Tony moved about the kitchen with ease, making them both a cup of coffee and rummaging through the cabinets and fridge for breakfast. In the end, he settles for making a scramble with bellpeppers, mushrooms and cheese and toast. Peter fidgets occasionally, trying to keep himself on Tony's back while he works.

 

It sort of hits him then too that Tony is shirtless and not rushing to go put anything on, he's just going about his day. Its a first and Peter grins to himself as he soaks in the skin to skin contact. Tony's skin is warm against his cheek and he doesn't have much in the way of body hair, just sparse sprinklings of black hair here and there. He hooks his chin over Tony's shoulder, looking down at his chest, admiring all the muscles he could see and feel as the older man moved.

 

Tony let out a low, rough groan and momentarily stopped chopping up the veggies. “Alright, if you keep that up, I'm going to have to put you down.”

 

“Oh! Sorry, am I too heavy?” Peter started to disentangle himself from Tony, but was stopped by a hand gripping his thigh.

 

“No, but...just, think about where your feet are.” The older man's voice sounded almost irritated, but not quite.

 

Peter paused for a moment, wiggling his toes but being careful not to move his feet. That's when he noticed the distinct hardness pressing against his heel. A light bulb went off in his head and though he had sworn this wasn't the reason he had come to see Tony, it was quickly starting to sound like a really really good idea.

 

“Oh dear, Mr. Stark...am I getting you hard?” Peter murmured sweetly against the shell of the older man's ear, rubbing the tip of his nose along the back of the curve.

 

“Don't start, kid, not today.” Tony grounds out, hand hovering uselessly over the cutting board, failing miserably at trying to sound authoritative.

 

“But why~?” Slowly, Peter starts moving his foot, intentionally pressing and rubbing against the hard length in Tony's sweats.

 

“Because I said so...” Tony replied weakly, squeezing his eyes shut as Peter continued to tease him. Peter could hear the way Tony's pulse sped up, proof of the effect he has on him.

 

“But there's nothing stopping us.” Feeling emboldened, Peter pressed feather light kisses to the back of Tony's neck, delighting in the goosebumps that it raises. “It's just you and me here right now, right?”

 

“Happy is around here somewhere...”

 

“But he's not right here...and Friday will alert us if anyone comes up the elevator, right?”

 

“...right.”

 

“Mm, so what's the problem again?” Peter punctuated his question with a bite to Tony's ear making him moan.

 

“God...you're such a brat.” Tony looked over his shoulder at Peter, more amused than annoyed.

 

“No, I'm horny and there's no reason we can't do stuff like this now...” He kept his tone soft, non-confrontational, as he slipped off Tony's back.

 

“Stuff like what?” Tony's voice had taken on a deep, whiskey-rich husk.

 

“Like,” Peter encouraged Tony to turn around to face him, pressing him back against the counter, and cautiously knelt before him “this.” He placed a hand on the other's hip, right above the waistband of his designer sweats.

 

Tony's eyes darkened as he looked down at Peter on his knees, gazing up at him with want. His jaw worked open and closed, tongue poking the inside of his cheek. He looked like he was having to restrain himself from just taking Peter right there on the floor and that, that had Peter's heart pounding in his ears and him throbbing in his loose pajama pants.

 

“Are you sure?” Any sense of control Tony had was visibly slipping through his fingers, his member straining against the seam of his pants.

 

“Very sure.” Peter smiled, lopsided and bashful and licked his lips. Tentatively, he pressed the tiniest kiss to the bulge, soft cotton brushing his lips, and fluttered his lashes demurely up at Tony. “Please?”

 

“Fuck...” With a trembling hand, Tony slowly pushed his sweats and boxer briefs down just enough to give Peter access, blushing, _genuinely blushing_ , from chest to forehead. Tony was impressive to say the least, long and thick with a flared head, precum pearling at the dark-rose tip, and it made Peter's mouth water, temporarily forgetting his lack of experience.

 

Peter wrapped a hand around Tony with sedulous care, eyes darting back and forth between his face and where his hand was working, paying close attention so as to not accidentally hurt him. That was honestly one of his biggest fears, forgetting himself and not minding his strength and hurting Tony. But he cleared that worry from his mind and started gingerly pumping his hand up and down the shaft, pulling beautiful moans from Tony's full lips.

 

“Okay?” Peter asked meekly.

 

“Better than okay, kid, much better.” Tony propped his hands on the edge of the counter and reclined back into it, the tense line of his body going more slack and comfortable. “Why don't you try kissing it again...” The tone of his voice is gentle but his honey brown eyes are blazing with lust and Peter feels powerful being able to draw such a response from Tony. “...if you want to, no pressure.”

 

“Mr. Stark,” Peter rolled his eyes coquettishly. “Stop worrying so much...just, uhm, relax...and let me take care of you.” He had no idea where this amount of confidence was coming from exactly, but he wasn't going to question it, decided to just roll with it instead.

 

“A-alright, baby...” Tony appeared taken aback but not in a bad way, more like fond surprise; the slight stutter was just the cherry on the cupcake. He had done that, Peter had made Tony Stark _stutter_. He placed a hand on Peter's head, giving his curls a loving ruffle and flashed Peter his best, most heart breaking, affectionate smile. “...make me feel good, sweetheart.”

 

That did it. Peter would've walked across live coals right then and there if Tony told him it would make him feel good.

 

Still stroking him, Peter leaned in and kissed the head. He started with tender pecks, peach kisses pressed along the head and down the length. Precum clung to his lips as he moved, taunting him with it's salty sweetness. His kisses turned more filthy, devolving into messy slurps and long, slow, eager licks to the the underside.

 

“That's it...fuck, Peter...that's perfect.” Tony wove praise into his labored breaths and moans, petting Peter but never pushing or pulling him, just loving touches of encouragement and adoration.

 

Finally, Peter worked up the courage and he took as much of Tony into his mouth as he could, greedily swallowing when he hit the back of his throat and making Tony jump.

 

“Christ alive!” Tony swore colorfully, reflexively grasping Peter's hair and bucking into his mouth. He lifted his hands from Peter's head and gave him an apologetic look, brows knit in concern. “Shit, sorry, sorry...you okay?”

 

All Peter could really manage was a slight nod before pulling Tony's hands back down to his head.

 

“Oh, you liked that?”

 

Another small nod.

 

“You want me to move?”

 

Peter shot Tony his most pleading look and whined through his nose.

 

“Okay, just push me away if it's too much, alright?”

 

Peter made a grumbly noise as if to say get on with it, which earned him the most wonderful laugh he thinks he's ever heard. Gently, Tony started rocking his hips into Peter's mouth, holding him delicately, head falling back on a groan. Peter was really grateful in that moment that the spider bite had given him such immense control over all his reflexes because he could tell that without it, he'd probably be gagging and sputtering embarrassingly. As it is though, Tony glides like silk down his throat.

 

“Gonna come, baby...” Tony warned, eyes shut in concentration, either holding off or pushing forward, Peter couldn't tell, but he could feel how he swelled even further in his mouth and he grabbed Tony's thighs with both hands, showing him he wanted to be right here when he came. “In your mouth then?”

 

Peter hummed the affirmative and kept sliding his stretched lips along Tony's length, making small needy sounds in the back of his throat.

 

The sound that comes up out of Tony when he finally breaks is amazing, a growl that turns to relieved, groaned out breath, so erotic and so masculine it makes Peter moan around his mouthful. Tony pulses in his mouth and on his tongue and Peter is overwhelmed with the bright taste blooming across his taste buds.

 

“God, Peter...” Tony slumped against the white marble countertop trying to catch his breath. His face was lightly flushed, his gaze heavy lidded, lips parted around each breath—he looked _wrecked_ and Peter had never felt more proud. “That was incredible...where did you learn—how did you—?”

 

“A magician never reveals their secrets.” Peter croaked out, throat feeling sore.

 

“You're such a nerd.”

 

“Look who's talking.”

 

“Alright sassy pants, get up here.” Tony smirked and offered Peter his hand, pulling him up to his feet.

 

Peter moved in to kiss Tony, but was surprised when the older man lifted him up and set him on the counter. He had all of the few seconds it took to cock his head before Tony was kneeling on the cool tiles and hooking his fingers in his sleep pants.

 

“May I?”

 

“Y-you don't have to, just 'cause I did...I didn't expect you to—“ Peter rambled, his embarrassment taking over.

 

“Kid...” Tony fixed him with an incredulous look, one eyebrow raised to match the sarcastic tone of his voice. “May I?”

 

“Yes,” Peter nodded, face turning so red he was fairly certain it was emitting heat. “You can.”

 

Tony hummed in acknowledgment and tugged Peter's pjs down his slim hips. Haltingly, he took Peter in hand, loosely holding him as he slid up from base to tip, collecting the clear fluid clinging to and dripping from the slit. A sticky string of precum stretched and snapped between his fingers as he admired it. “Damn, baby, you're soaked.”

 

Peter swallowed hard and dug his fingers into the counter hard enough to hear it creak. Tony was trying to give him a heart attack, yup, that had to be it, why else would he spring stuff like that on him? And paired with the little bit cocky, lot a bit sexy smile Tony is giving him, Peter knows he knows exactly what he's doing to him.

 

Peter's whole body is quaking both from the stimulation and trying to contain himself. He could feel the roughness of the calluses on Tony's fingers, feel his heartbeat in his palm where it held him so snugly, feel the heat of his breath fanning across his hips. Right now, his abilities felt like a huge disadvantage and he whimpered under his breath.

 

“You okay?” Tony looked up at him with concern, stopping the movements of his hand.

 

“Y-yeah, just already close...it's dumb,” Somehow he's able to pout, not a full on huff of a pout, but he feels his bottom lip pop out just a bit.

 

Tony rested his forehead on Peter's thigh chuckled quietly to himself. “It's alright, if you come now, I can always suck you off later.”

 

“You can't just—” Peter bit his lip, brows furrowed. “I don't wanna come yet.”

 

“I'll just speed things up a bit. As much fun as it is teasing you, I want to taste you, sweetheart.” Straight white teeth scraped dully across Peter's thigh as Tony left a trail of kisses and bites leading up to his stiff length. “You're so pretty, baby...do you know that?”

 

“Tony~” Peter's shoulders climbed up to his ears and he hid his face in his shoulder.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” There was another of those award winning smiles and Tony was swallowing him down to the root in one smooth action.

 

“Aah! Shit—!” Peter couldn't help how his hips bucked involuntarily into the wet heat surrounding him. Large hands coming down like vices on his hips were the only thing preventing him from doing it again as Tony pulled up and slid back down. The sensations, god the sensations, there was so much going on at once that he couldn't focus on any one thing; the slippery suck of Tony's lips, the rasp of his goatee, the press of his nose into the coarse curls between his thighs, even the scent of Tony, was all too much. It was bliss and torture all at once.

 

Tony's name poured from his lips over and over again like a solemn prayer as he tried to rock his hips minutely back and forth. He carded his fingers through the longer strands at the crown of the older man's head, petting him adoringly, moaning as his pleasure reached a fever pitch.

 

“Tony...Tony, hnn! I'm gonna...ahh~” Peter's tongue had apparently decided to stop working because he couldn't form a coherent statement to save his life.

 

Tony just kept going, moving faster, sucking harder, using his hand to chase after his mouth. Holding intense eye contact, he pulled off just long enough to murmur, lips rubbing against the sensitive underside of Peter's member, “Come for me, Peter” before he's sucking him down to the base again.

 

And that does it. Peter shook apart as if on command, throbbing on Tony's tongue and spilling inside his mouth. Tony swallowed everything he gave him, tenderly licking him clean before letting him slip soft from between his lips. Peter sat there with what he knew had to be a dazed expression covering his features because his brain has officially short circuited.

 

“How was that? Are you alright?” Tony grimaced as he straightened up, left knee giving an achy sounding pop. “I'm putting in a motion that next time we do this, we do it somewhere where there's carpeting or, you know, on a bed maybe. All those in favor? Aye. Motion passed.”

 

Shaking himself out of the haze of post orgasm fuzz, Peter laughed. “Tile too hard for your old man knees?”

 

“Listen here, you little shit...” Tony growled and placed his hands on either side of Peter, caging him in, as he leaned in for a kiss. Peter's stomach jumps when he realizes it's himself he tastes on Tony's lips.

 

“And uh, yeah, that was pretty great.” He reached out to twiddle with the hem of Tony's pants, head bowed shyly. “Three out of five stars.”

 

“Three?! Are you trying to hurt my feelings today?” It was Tony's turn to turn on the pout.

 

“Hey, if I give you a perfect rating now, what will we have to work towards in the future?” Peter smirked. He'd bet money his smirk matched Tony's signature one in its smugness at the moment. “I thought you liked having projects to work on?”

 

“Am I still allowed to ground you? Because I'm really feeling the itch.” Tony narrowed his eyes at Peter.

 

“How about...” Peter swung his feet gently back and forth. “...you tell Friday not to announce my arrival from now on unless it's an emergency and I'll bump you up to four stars?”

 

“You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Parker.” Tony smiled against Peter's collarbone as he placed kisses there. “I'm not to wild about the rating system, but I also like having my ego stroked, so sure. I'll trade Friday for a star.”

 

“Perfect.” Peter sighed, sleepily wrapping his arms around Tony's shoulders. “So, do we like, still have to work all the time when I come here? Or can we have throw away weekends too?”

 

“I suppose we can have 'throw away weekends.' Before, you coming here was mainly an excuse to see you, the work was just a cover and something else to focus besides how incredible your ass looks squeezed into your Spidey suit.” Tony shrugged and Peter's cheeks pinked. “Do you have something in mind?”

 

“There's an Ancient Aliens marathon running all day on history channel and if I remember correctly, I think you said something about having a really huge tv in your bedroom...” Peter batted his eyelashes prettily and gave Tony The Eyes, as he called them.

 

“That sounds perfect. Why don't you help me actually cook breakfast now,” He patted Peter's butt playfully, helping him down off the counter. “and we'll go crash in bed all day?”

 

“Yes!” Peter beamed from ear to ear. As he started in on helping chop up the onion, he was overcome with the domesticity of the moment, how normal-couple it felt to be working on making breakfast together with no other plans than a day spent in bed watching day time television. His heart clenched in his chest when he realized just how happy he was just to be here with Tony and he hoped, more than anything, that this could be their forever.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Peter hasn't told Tony about May yet, but I promise that discussion will happen in the next chapter!! Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments keep my motor running, so if you want more, lemme know how you feel <3


End file.
